world_trigger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana Lee
Shana Lee is one of the main protagonists of Our Journey. She is American, and a Border agent, serving as one of the attackers on the Tsukiko Squad, led by Maya Tsukiko. Appearance Shana is a girl of average height. She has shoulder-length blond hair, which was once partially dyed pink on a dare from Shana's teammate Kuni Ayugai. Her eyes are blue. In her Border uniform, Shana is found wearing a short-sleeved red t-shirt under a black vest with black leggings and brown boots that fall just below her knee. The Border emblem can be found on both of her shoulders. Her American Border uniform consisted of a green, military style jacket, black leggings and black boots. Casually, Shana is usually found in a short-sleeved or long sleeved t-shirt, usually with a graphic, jeans and slightly scuffed canvas sneakers. Personality Shana is the type of person who is strong-willed, determined and persistent. She has an unwavering hope, and even when it looks like she might not succeed, Shana will keep pushing on. She is also very independent, and enjoys her own company, but knows her limits, and known when it's right to ask for help. Shana is also known to get moody from time to time, and when she's had little sleep, you really do not want to mess with her, as she gets extremely irritable. Shana does know her way around a fight. Despite being the only member of her squad to bail out during the B Rank War against Chano Squad and Kakizaki Squad, she is a strong fighter. Her Trigger is on the heavy and bulky side, and her mobility is limited. The Trigger also requires both hands to be intact, due to its shape and weight. Nonetheless, Shana wields it effectively, and knows how to use it well in a fight. History During the First Large-Scale Invasion, Shana was still living in America, in New York City. She was out for an afternoon run when she came across a Neighbor and was rescued by Border Agent Andie Morgan. When Shana introduced herself, Andie recognized her last name as the same as Henry and Veronica Lee, the commander and assistant commander of the New York City Border branch. This came as a surprise to Shana, as she did not know her parents were Border commanders. In fact, she didn't even know what Border was! The whole thing was later explained by Shana's friend Andrea Blake, who had a Japanese pen pal living in Mikado City named Harumi Ayugai, future teammate Kuni's twin sister. Shana and Andrea applied to Border together, but only Shana was accepted, as Andrea had too little Trion. Shana joined the Morgan Squad, led by Andie Morgan, the same agent who rescued her in the Large-Scale Invasion. Two years later, Shana's parents sent her to Japan for a learning experience. On her first day in Mikado City's Border, Shana ran into Maya Tsukiko, who asked her to join her squad. A little later, Shana found an operator looking for a squad named Kuni Ayugai. She joined on Maya's offer, completing the Tsukiko Squad. Plot Synopsis Our Journey In Our Journey, you find Shana and her team engaging in B Rank Wars. Tsukiko Squad won their first battle against Tadeshi Squad and Matano Squad. Later, when wating the Round 2 battles, Shana and Maya run into Yosuke Yoneya and Kohei Izumi, both A Ranks. The weird encounters continue, as Shiori Usami invites the squad for dinner at Tamakoma. The second battle occurs soon after, another win against Chano Squad and Kakizaki Squad. Their next battle is a four-way against Tamakoma-2, Suzunari-1 and Nasu Squad. ''Our Journey ''is still ongoing, so the fate of Shana and her teammates will be decided later. Relationships Maya Tsukiko Maya was one of the first people Shana met when she first came to Japan. After Shana registered, she accidentally ran into Maya, who invited her to join her squad. Out of all the members of the squad, Shana is closest with Maya, probably having a lot to do with the leader's initial kindness towards her and their similar personalities. Kuni Ayugai Kuni and Shana are good friends, and have bonded over their similar tastes in things like music. They will also goof off in the operatig room from time to time. However, Kuni can tick Shana off, like the time Shana let Kuni partially dye her hair and Kuni dyed it pink. Eri Asano Eri and Shana aren't the closest, but they're teammates, and of course friends. On the battlefield, they will work in conjunction, Shana attacking close range, Eri from far away. Andrea Blake Andrea is Shana's old friend from America. They have known each other since middle school. Andrea helped explain Border to Shana when she didn't understand. The two wanted to join the New York City branch together, but Andrea had too little Trion, and didn't want to become an operator. Quotes Trivia Author's Notes * Yes, I use "squad" and "rank" instead of "unit" and "class". Deal with it. It was how I saw it on the subtitles I watch. * The picture of Shana at the top was drawn by the amazing Yujonokage!